Talk:413
Trope name There's a specific name for this kind of number on TVTropes, but I'll be damned if I can remember what it is. --GreyMario 20:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Was Arc Number the trope you had in mind? It works much like Arc Words, obviously. And hey, there's even an entry on Homestuck! Also, WV has been blocking us from seeing the current time in the secret base since this strip, but it looks to be 16:13:00, or 4:13PM--Chimichanga 20:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Possible 413s on the soundtrack. I was checking everything Homestuck related in search for anymore 413s and noticed that the songs "Harlequin" and "Aggrieve (Violin Refrain") have play times of 1:43 and 1:34 respectively. I think that it might me a little bit of a stretch, but still worth looking at.Koolkevk 02:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Though those include the same numbers, I don't think they count. Maybe if a later song is 3:14, 3:41, or 4:31 long.--Bunnyboi 23:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) OK then, I'll continue checking out the albums when they come out and scouring the site for anymore 413s.Koolkevk 02:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Sburb Beta The beta came out three years in the past, or what? I'm confused. Aryst0krat 04:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) The Sburb beta was meant to arrive at John's house 3 days before his birthday.--Bunnyboi 04:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) So shouldn't it say "Note that it was only the 10th" instead of "Note that John was only 10"? Aryst0krat 04:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Or that John was only 12 Aryst0krat 04:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) John was only 10 in the Homestuck Beta.--Bunnyboi 04:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Ah. THAT Beta. Aryst0krat 04:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Anybody else notice that a lot of the timers before and after the kids enter the game start at 413 or some variation of 413? Or for a fact that there are 4 Beta kids that all start the game when they're 13? 16:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Umm, yeah, we have, that's why this whole page exists. The Light6 01:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) 4/13? I noticed that no pages were posted on 8/26, which is exactly 4 months and 13 days after the first page. Is this a coincidence? NotAnonymous 06:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Andrew often misses updates due to matters in real life so we can't be sure if he chose to withhold updates or if he was distracted by other matters. If he meant to include this as a secret 413, it's pretty damn subtle.Koolkevk 01:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The Dreambot log of Dave's meteor was recorded on 8/26/2008, which could be of some significance. 8/26 is also double the value of 4/13. Deathsquirrel 16:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) That is exactly the kind of numbers we are looking for, I might add that if I have time.WikiTONY 14:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Jade's playlist The one that was removed was in the wrong place, but I don't really think it was much of a stretch. The sum of the first two playtimes (2:11 and 2:02) is 4:13, and I would doubt that it was a coincidence. NotAnonymous 02:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) 52 Pickup A deck of cards is 4 suits with 13 cards each. The imagery of playing cards is nowhere near as prominent as the imagery of chess pieces, but that has to be the reason this number was picked. 00:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Minor Rehaul Looking at the page, it isn't very visualy pleasing. I'm considering dividing it up into 3 main sections: "413 as a time" "413 as a date" and "Other apperences" I'm sure that by making the page look less "listy" and more like an organized reference point of events. I'll start work on it tommorw so I can hear anyone else's thoughts, suggestions or objections. Koolkevk 04:54, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea. It is time for this page to be redone. NotAnonymous 05:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I get it. John 4:13 Jesus said to her, “Everyone who drinks of this water will be thirsty again" refers to the average MSPA reader, seeing it once and checking everyday again for updates. Coincidence or not? It might be the meaning of the whole 413 stuff... 05:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :For some reason, I doubt Andrew is in the habit of referencing biblical passages. Perhaps the passage will become relevant to John's story at some point. However, it's highly unlikely that the author would be quite so pretentious as to quote the bible in order to brag about the addictive nature of his comic. Croove55 07:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually... he brags a lot. Also noting the references to b-movies, military operations and all kinds of crazy literature, he'd probably check the bible to see if 4:13 meant anything.WikiTONY 14:50, May 10, 2011 (UTC) The Recount of Homestuck For some reason, I feel like that him having 52 paragraphs, and then dividing those with 4 to get 13 is a bit of a stretch. It's like people are just looking for that number in anyway possible. Kool Cat 21:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I actually think that this might be something The Great Creator did on purpose. You can tell that some of the information in the summary was rearranged and stretched over multiple paragraphs for no apparent reason. I wouldn't doubt that Hussie would do this just to add another 413 reference in there. :Aside from all of that, this is just a numbers game. If it fits, no point in ignoring it. Croove55 21:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Rose, Dave and Jade's age Just realised that as they were all born in December, they're all roughly 13 years 4 months old. 09:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Guardians Each of the 4 children have 1 guardian that has 3 letters in their name- Dad, Mom, Bro and Bec. --Judgericand 20:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) 20:41, June 3,2010 (UTC) Secret passage I cannot for the life of me find where Mom opens the passage for Rose, does anyone know the page? Eurynome752 02:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) It's in the End Of Act 2, S WV: Ascend. Majutsukai 02:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) 612 Should there be an article on the troll's version of 413, which is 612, or should it just be a section in this article or something? JordanTH 12:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'd say a seperate article. It would feel weird for the sections to be "Apperences as Date" "Aperences as Time" "6/12." I'd make it but I'm not certain I have all the appearences of it. So far all I have is: *12 trolls, each 6 lunar sweeps old. Maybe we should wait for one or two more to show up.Koolkevk 22:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Page 4641 On , there are a lot of numbers showing on the bottom image in the flashing prices, and these contain possible 413s; I spotted the price of the white one near the top (second or third) having a 41.33 in the 4th column, and in both the first and second columns a 41.xx is followed by a 3x.xx. There is a similar appearance of a possible 612 in the second-lowest one. Another user also noted the blue cube 4th from the bottom as having a 3.41 in the first column. It might be worth deciding what makes the cut here. NotAnonymous 04:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) That's a bit of a stretch So, we have a good bunch of bona fide 413 occurences. The problem occurs when people try to see what isn't there. Things like this: On 11/20/10, 13 pages were added, starting with 'Jade: Examine Punched Card' and ending with ' >' (two after John: Wake Up). These pages were added over 4 updates. that seem too meh to be of any significance should be put here. If we allow stuff like what's above, why not have a list of all the pages published at 4:13. Sometimes too much is just too much. Mobius Zero? Looked around Wikipedia at the number 413 itself. It says: "413 = 7 × 59, Mertens function returns 0, self number, HTTP error code for "Request entity too large", area code for Western Massachusetts." Mertens Function is : n M(n) = Σ μ(k) : k=1 What's so interesting about this? μ(k) here is a little something called the Mobius Function. That's right, ladies and gentleman, Andrew either has ALL THE LUCK, or is a mathematical genius. The fact that 413 returns 0 in such a function where zeroes are pretty random is rather reminiscient of the fact that the universe is supposed to begin and end at the same time when Lord English appears. Of course, there are other numbers, but if all the chaos leads back to 0, doesn't that mean a "reset?" There's some speculation for you. Of course, it's more likely that I read too far into it and he's got all the luck. http://oeis.org/play?seq=A028442 <-You can actually hear how random it is here. Coincidentally, 612 is a "Harshad Number" which can be divided by the sum of its digits (612 -> 6+1+2=9 -> 612 evenly divisible by 9). Why I'm looking into mathmatical stuff right now? Who knows? PoketoaTheFirefox 03:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) WOW that is incredibly clever and by my math it works. good find.WikiTONY 14:54, May 10, 2011 (UTC) 4/1/3 04/01/03 saw the release of the first epsiode of Red VS Blue, an award-winning Halo Machinima. Any RvB references that you can find are now that much funnier. Of course, as far as I know, there aren't any. Oops, forgot to log in. OTL PoketoatheFirefox 17:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) "Descend" 413 In the album version of "Descend", the song "ends" at 4:13 'and then it goes to the scene with Bec sitting on the hill watching the giant meteor. Is this worth mentioning? 22:20, August 26, 2011 (UTC) The real 413 In April 12 2038 there is a chance of a meteorite hitting earth, Check this out > http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/99942_Apophis SOUNDS COMPLETY SOLID. The real 413 "Apophis would pass through a gravitational keyhole" 03:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) In other comics by Hussie Someone added this: -In "'And It Don't Stop", the licence plate on Ice-Cream Man's truck reads "1C3-M4N", using 1, 3 and 4 in the same style as Terezi's quirk. And then someone else removed it because it's not from Homestuck proper. So I want to know what the general opinion on this, or similar things (should they exist) is. I personally think it's related enough because it's from Hussie's older work.BitterLime 20:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Trolls 4x3x1= 12. 12 trolls99colourful 22:16 May 23, 2012 (UTC) Or siamantaniously 4x1x3 = 12. Not that I care, but shouldn't sig's link to your name? 22:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Dubious 413 references I think this would be a great discussion topic, and a good place to easily keep track of these instances. Let's start with . Rate = 4g/s, seed = 1(3) I'm actually not sure what that means, that he's seeding from one of three possible sessions? 06:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :4g/s = 4 grists per second :seed = 1(3), seeds in torrents refer to people who are uploading a file, or in this case, grist. What it saying is that the torrent has 3 seeds (John, Rose and Dave) but he is only connected to one seed (John). The Light6 (talk) 06:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) 4x13=52 I think it should also be noted that 52 is the amount of cards in a deck. 11:55, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :I thought it already was, but on checking it, it sort of is and sort of isn't. It's mentioned in relation to one of Jade's modii, but really it is kinda poorly phrased and really needs to be expanded (aka completely rewritten). - The Light6 (talk) 11:57, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Pi? Should we note somewhere that 413 is Pi in reverse? Dunno if it was pointed by someone before, so I'm sorry if I'm doing something wrong. :-3 B.Gonne 15:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :It is indeed already mentioned: 413#Other Appearances Also you should sign your posts with four tildes, not five. - The Light6 (talk) 15:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh...I am very sorry. I apologize for that. B.Gonne 22:47, July 22, 2013 (UTC)